


The Aftereffects

by flareonfury



Category: Roswell (TV), Smallville
Genre: Community: fivebyfiction, Community: sv_zatanna, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Roswell Crossover, Smallville Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That was simply amazing...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftereffects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bringthefate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bringthefate).



> Written for my Drabbles Request Meme for bringthefate prompt Zatanna/Michael. Also written for fivebyfiction prompt lovers. It's also written for sv_zatanna's 1st Drabble-a-thon.

“That was simply amazing,” Zatanna moaned out as she stared up at the ceiling. If _that_ hadn’t just happened, she would have laughed at herself – acting as if she was on a show or movie.

Michael chuckling, kissed her stomach and watched her relax. “Was it, now?”

“God yes… why the hell didn’t we do that sooner?” Zatanna asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

Michael laughed and kissed her again. “I believe you said you weren’t easy and I had to work for you.”

Zatanna shook her head, grinning. “That’ll teach me to say no to aliens.”

“Ready for round 2?”

“Most definitely.”


End file.
